Make A Wish
by ImperialEvolution
Summary: Leopardstar is expecting kits. It's as simple as that. Except it isn't. Tigerstar, the father, wants nothing to do with her, her Clan is questioning her loyalties, and RiverClan is being attacked from all sides. And to make matters worse, she still has to fight off BloodClan. Time to make a wish, Leopardstar.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Warriors FanFiction. **_

_**Make A Wish. **_

_A/N:_

_It was a dark rainy night and I was thinking about FanFiction, as you do, when I thought, _"What would happen if Leopardstar was expecting Tigerstar's kits. Sure, it has been done before, but if you put a twist on it and you'd get away with it. Probably." _So I wrote this. _

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own anything. Does it annoy anyone else how many times we have to write this out? For every single Fic we write there _has_ to be a disclaimer. It's really getting on my nerves. _

It was a chilly leaf-fall morning when Leopardstar began to feel the first twinges in her belly. She had noticed how she was looking fatter than usual, but didn't think anything more than that. At least, she didn't think of anything until they started kicking. It felt like a mouse had rammed into her side, but that wasn't want was going on, Leopardstar knew that much. She staggered slightly, not understanding what was happening. She looked around for the answer, but it didn't appear. The gold tabby she-cat shrugged and organised the dawn patrol.

"Mistyfoot, Featherpaw and Blackclaw can patrol the ThunderClan border. and Heavystep, Shadepelt can go hunting. Stonefur, Dawnpaw and Stormpaw can train," She announced from the center of the clearing. Leopardstar turned to see Mudfur looking at her strangely. "Mudfur?"

He shook his head. "I thought ... No. It's nothing."

She stalked away as Mosspelt exited the Nursery. "Leopardstar!" She called.

"Yes," Leopardstar sighed.

"I was wondering, well, I kitted a few moons ago, and I was wondering if I could go on a border patrol, I'm sure I'll be able to bare it, and if I feel weak, I'll come right back," she meowed hopefully.

"And what if there's a border skirmish? I'm sorry, Mosspelt, but I'm not risking your life, and the lives of your kits, for your frustration. I sorry, but Clan leader's word _is_ law."

Mosspelt padded back into the Nursery with her head hanging low.

Leopardstar felt another, smaller, kick. She managed to stay upright that time, but she was just as worried, if not, more worried than she was. She shook herself and decided to tag along with the next patrol, it would do her good to be out and about, since she'd been stuck in camp for the past few days.

The golden spotted she-cat padded out of the camp, her dapple let glinting in the sunlight. She plunged into the cool waters of the river. She grabbed a trout in her jaws and brought it back to the surface, where she killed it in one swift bite. She dived under the water when nausea racked her body like a wave. She felt the world going black around her.

_'No! I can't die! Not now! My Clan needs me! If I drown and my Clan doesn't know I'll die nine times over!'_

She slipped into the darkness.

...

She woke in the dark, comforting shades of the Medicine Cat den. She blinked and noticed the Mudfur, her Medicine Cat, across the den.

She cleared her throat. "Mudfur, can I talk to you?"

The brown tom answered without turning to face her. "Fire away, Leopardstar."

"Well, recently, over the past quarter moon, I've been feeling ... Things."

"Inside or out?"

"Inside," she answered shortly.

"I'm sorry, Leopardstar, but emotion aren't my strong suit."

"No, that's not what I mean, it's like I'm being rammed into, but from the inside." She paused. "Also, when I was drowning, well _before_ I was drowning, if you want to get picky, I felt an unbearable sense of nausea."

The tom stiffened.

"Do you know what it means?"

"Have you been getting close to any tomcats?"

"What? No!"

"Oh, are you sure."

Leopardstar raked her brains, one name did spring readily to mind. "No," she meowed quietly.

"I think, although, it's too soon to tell, I think you're expecting kits," the Medicine Cat meowed solemnly.

The world flipped under her gaze, and she felt the darkness again, one she recognised as unconsciousness, and for the second time that day, she slipped away.

_'StarClan, Tigerstar, any-cat, help me!'_

...

She woke again, Stonefur and Mudfur clustered around her.

"Are you okay?"

"Did you faint, or something?" She recognised Stonefur's voice. "Does she need Thyme?"

"No, I think she's just ... Still feeling the side affects of drowning, that's all."

She was shocked to hear her Medicine Cat lying to her deputy, but she understood that Mudfur knew not to tell any-cat, baring kits isn't something to be spread around like idle gossip.

"I'm fine, I don't know what happened," she croaked, shooting a thankful glance at Mudfur. "I'm fine, you can go now." She dismissed Stonefur with the whip of her tail.

"I need to go out of camp for a bit, clear my head. Is it safe for me to do that?" She asked him.

Mudfur paused. "I think you'll be okay, just ... Be careful, ShadowClan is quick to draw their claws."

She blinked at him, shocked at how much he knew. "Thank you, Mudfur, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Leopardstar, you're my leader and friend, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

She smiled at him, leaving him to do whatever it was that Medicine Cats did in their spare time. She trotted to the edge of her territory and traveled along the border of WindClan and ThunderClan. If anyone asked, she was going to the Moonstone. She sighed and trudged toward the heart of her enemy's territory, the ShadowClan camp.

The scents were stronger than she'd anticipated. It reeked of CarrionPlace and earthy ground. The shadows seemed to move around her, but when she scented the air there was nothing.

_'This is creepy,'_ she thought, her dark amber gaze flitting around the forest around her.

She followed the scent trail until she was lost.

_'StarClan help me!' _

Then she heard the soft growls of enemy warriors. Slender shapes slunk forward, hissing at her. She forced her pelt from prickling. She sat and curled her tail over her paws, pretending that the incoming shadows didn't scare her in the least.

"Leopardstar?" A dark brown tabby tom stepped forward. "Stand down," he ordered with a flick of his tail.

"Tigerstar, I've come to talk to you," she said in a clear meow.

The leader's eyes fixed her with a reserved gaze. "Follow," he muttered, and she did without hesitation. And so she neared the enemy's camp.

...

"Blackfoot," Tigerstar meowed at his deputy. "Come."

"No!" She panicked. "I want to talk alone!"

His eyes narrowed, but he did as he was told. Dismissing his warrior, he padded into his den, and Leopardstar followed after.

"What?" He snapped before she could talk. "You come into my camp, demanding to be talked to, with no warriors or back up of any kind. Do you have a death wish, because my warriors aren't afraid to kill." She almost saw concern in his amber eyes, but it went so fast she was sure she was seeing things.

"Tigerstar," she whispered. "I needed to talk to you alone because, well I think, and Mudfur agrees, I think I'm expecting kits."

Fury glowed in his eyes. "What! And I'm the father!" He cursed. "You stupid fool!"

"Oh, so this is _my_ fault!" She hissed, unable to control her anger.

"Well it's not _my_ fault!"

"They're your kits too!"

He raised his huge head. "These kits are not my responsibility! I've already got kits, and I don't need more!"

"Well your going to have to _deal with it_!" She almost screamed.

"As of today, these kits have no father, and if they did," he held her gaze, she saw pure fury in their depths. "It wouldn't be me."

With that, he left her. Tigerstar left his mate, a pregnant queen, alone forever.

Leopardstar ran back to her own camp as fast as she could, and she didn't look back.

Leopardstar washed the ShadowClan stink off her pelt in the river and caught two fish, just to explain her disappearance.

Mudfur sidled up to her. "Come with me," he murmured in her ear, and padded away. Leopardstar brushed past Stonefur and blinked back her tears that sprung to her eyes. She added her fresh-ill to the pile and went into her den and waited a while, surrounding her in her own misery. She sniffled and walked into Mudfur's den, her Clan's eyes on in her back.

"What?" Leopardstar asked.

"How did it go?" The tomcat asked tentatively.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "He hates he, he wants nothing to do with me or the kits," she sobbed.

Mudfur stared at her, shocked that such a good intentioned cat would do such a thing. "Hush, there is nothing you can do now. You must get on with your life, if you don't, the whole Clan will suffer."

"I know, but I'm not sure I can do this, I'm not sure Crookedstar was right to make me deputy."

Sympathy blazed in the old tom's eyes. "I believe in you, Stonefur believes in you, we all believe in you. You're a great leader, and I'm sure you'll be a great mother, and no-one, not even Tigerstar, can steal that away from you."

Dark amber eyes blazed under such praise. "Thank you Mudfur, it means a lot, it really does."

_'I wish Tigerstar loved me.'_

_A/N:_

_What's going on? Why does Tigerstar hate her? Do these kits survive? Are they even real? Find out in the next chapter. BTW this is a three-shot, so yeah. Bye, I'm off to scouts *groan* Tents! I'm awful and tents! Bye!_

_-Willowspring1_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: _

_I'm back! New chapter! Yay! Sorry for not updating sooner. I wrote up to the first paragraph after the line break, and stopped. Ummm, oh yeah, writing. Sorry, spaced out there. I'm bored! O.o I just blew you mind. _

Tigerstar stood, his back to the marshes and pines of ShadowClan. He took a step forward, glancing back over his shoulder. ShadowClan lay, dark and forbidding, behind him. He looked across the border.

_'Firestar will pay for what she did,'_ he thought._ 'Firestar will pay with his life.'_

A voice sounded next to him.

"Oh, Tigerstar, is this really what you've become?" He glanced beside him.

"Leopardfoot? Why?"

She smiled sadly, and ebbed away, her voice still remained. "Is this really what you've become?"

Scrouge walked up behind him. "Tigerstar, are you ready?"

He paused, mulling over the vision that plagued him mere moments ago. Coming to no conclusion, he whispered, "yes."

...

Leopardstar crouched by the fresh-kill pile, her belly rumbling. She felt sick. For two reasons. The thought of BloodClan and TigerClan sickened her. The piles of bones towered above her, making her feel small and insignificant. She hated this, what Tigerstar was doing, what Tigerstar truly was. But she stuck with him, for better or worse. The monstrosities she'd committed in the name of TigerClan was piling up against her. But she stuck with him. But she stuck with him, fooling herself that she'd seen the real Tigerstar one that day in the snow, the day when she'd realised that she was in love. But no, Tigerstar left her. Pushed her away, like unwanted fresh-kill. She thought she has seen kindness and love in the tom's eyes when he looked down on her. She closed her eyes, remembering the bite of the snow and the warmth of his eyes clearly, almost too clearly.

She settled by the bone-hill, her eyes roaming the camp. The fresh-kill pile was well stocked, and everyone seemed to be getting along. Then why was everything going so wrong?

But now he was gone. Killed, murdered by Scrouge, all of his nine lives ripped out of him in one go. She'd been too shocked to do anything, she just watched her love die, powerless to stop it. It was at that point her heart stopped beating. She barely noticed anything anymore. Sure, Tigerstar had never loved her the way she did him. But that wasn't important, she needed to stay strong. She also needed his wisdom and skill. StarClan, she just needed _him_.

The bone hill stood in front of Leopardstar, whitened by age and bleached by the sun.

Only Mudfur knew she was carrying kits, and she wasn't sure why he wasn't stopping her. She still led her Clan, and ShadowClan too. She settled in front of the bones, letting Blackfoot sort patrols.

Firestar and a band of his warriors emerged from the undergrowth. Firestar padded towards her, his ginger pelt flashing. She saw the pale ginger pelt of one his warriors, Sandstorm, if she remembered correctly, dart after him.

_'So, Firestar, finally taken a mate, have you? Thank StarClan she's ThunderClan, we don't need two leaders who've broken the Code.'_

Firestar spoke to her. She replied without thinking, she'd planned for this, and she knew her lines. Painfully aware of Blackfoot watching, she meowed her speech without emotion, barely knowing what she said.

"Let be discuss this with Blackfoot," she meowed, padding away, any excuse to get away from Firestar and his perfect mate. Was she jealous? Of course she was, he had something she couldn't dream of, because of a Code far older than herself, one that she'd broken. He had security and peace, he did have to worry about the unborn kits that were everything TigerClan despised, loathed and, if given the chance, would've killed. Half-clan kits, born to a Clan leader. No-cat would've thought that a leader would break the Code, but no-cat knew that Tigerstar was the father. No-cat even knew they existed. But they would, someday, and when they found out ...

"Well, I think we should follow them. It's do or die," he murmured, bitterness making his voice harden, bringing her back to the harsh reality.

"I don't know ..."

"Leopardstar," he said sharply. "Look around you, do you really want all these warriors to die. Tigerstar may be dead, but not these warriors, and not you."

She dipped her head, turning back to the ThunderClan warriors. "RiverClan will follow you," was all she could mange, her thoughts cast in the uncertain future, and the dark, sweet past.

"And ShadowClan too," Blackstar meowed.

She turned to the bone hill. "This belongs to a darker time, we must pull it down."

She looked at Blackfoot, whose eyes were glowing with ... pride? His word echoed in the back of her mind. _"_Tigerstar may be dead, but not these Warriors, and not you."

_'Oh Blackfoot, how wrong you are. Without him ,I may as well be dead.'_

...

Mudfur prodded her with his paw, waking her from her nightmare of claws, ripping her open, feeling live slip past like seconds, mewling kits calling pitifully.

"Leopardstar, it's time," he meowed with grim satisfaction.

She rose, her dark eyes glinting like Flintstones. "Do you think I'll be okay? Will the kits survive?"

Mudfur frowned. "It all depends on whether you let them hit you," was all the comfort he gave. He padded away, leaving Leopardstar to mull over the news, her mind slowly filling with dread.

Padding outside, she prepared herself for the coming battle. "Cats of TigerClan," she called, "we must fight BloodClan if we are to survive." She saw Blackfoot leaping to her side. "Firestar has extended a paw to us, promising that ThunderClan will help us, but we don't need ThunderClan! We will fight like we have never fought before! We shall prove that we don't need ThunderClan's help! TigerClan, are you with me?"

Her Warriors roared. TigerClan gave her strength, proof that all that Tigerstar had done hadn't been in vain.

_'Oh Tigerstar, are you be proud? StarClan, how I wish you could see your Clan now.'_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: (Make A Wish)_

_Jeez, is this it? Is this the end? What will happen? What will become of Leopardstar and her kits? What is her final wish to Tigerstar? I never thought the end of this Fic would be so... hurtful, so painful to write._

_Atra esterní ono thelduin, Fricaya. May good fortune rule over you, Friends. _

Leopardstar purred, happiness rumbling in her chest. She would soon have a reason to be in the Nursery. Her kits were due within a half-moon, and she would soon see them. She now understood why Mosspelt had wanted to leave the Nursery for a border patrol. This place, she couldn't do anything. She flicked her tail, her eyes glowing, arching across the den, focusing on tiny details. She sighed, rolling onto her back.

_'It's funny how much being trapped can change some-cat,_' she thought, glancing to the exit, where light filtered into the Nursery. Leopardstar padded towards the light, dropping into a crouch. A silhouette flickered against the wall, she scuttled backwards, flopping back into her nest, wincing in pain as she landed. _'Don't do that again!'_

"Not trying to get out, are we?" Mudfur meowed as he entered.

"No, Mudfur," she lied with a convincing sigh. "But why can't I go out? I am your leader, you know I hate to force you into doing something, but..."

Mudfur's eyes glowed happily. "Leopardstar, I am your Medicine Cat, I know what's best for you. Rest."

"But Mudfur-" she started whining, cut off my the deadpanning look in the Medicine Cat's eyes. "Fine," she grumbled.

Mudfur placed a few herbs at her side. "Eat these," he ordered.

She shoot him a sidelong look, her eyes narrowing. "And what if I say no?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Your kits die," he said simply. Leopardstar ate the herbs.

"Now what? Are you sure there will be more than one? I'm not very round am I? Or am I?" Leopardstar started firing off random questions, not knowing where that came from. "Do you think the kits will die? You said they'd die, are you sure? Am I going to be a good mother? What about Ti-" she cut herself off, and started again, "What about their father? Will the Clan suspect? Do you or anyone else doubt my loyalty? Should I resign? Where's Mistyfoot? What-"

"Leopardstar!" Mudfur barked harshly. "Don't start talking like that, not now! C'mon, let's go."

"Go? I thought I wasn't-"

"Stop asking questions!"

Shrugging, she followed the tomcat away from the Nursery.

...

She settled outside the leader's den, glad to see no-cat had sat there while she's been... unable to do so. It was slightly less comfortable than usual, but more comfortable than the Nursery.

"Leopardstar! It's good to see you out! How is it going?" Mosspelt padded towards her, positive voice slightly... forced?

"I'm good thanks, you? And the kits? I haven't seen much of them."

"Well, they're too busy doing their apprentice duties to slow down and speak to me," she said, a wistful note in her tone.

_'Apprentice duties? Oh, yeah. Why did I not remember that?' _Leopardstar shrugged away the thought. "How's the Clan, I feel like I haven't... like I'm removed from Clan life."

"Don't worry, Mistyfoot has everything under wraps, we're all fine. Don't stress about feeling removed, ask every former queen in the Clan, we've all been there."

"Thanks, Mosspelt. It... It really helps," Leopardstar murmured, flicking her glance to see Mistyfoot sitting by the Elders, talking softly. "Excuse me," she meowed, not looking at the warrior queen in front of her. She padded towards Mistyfoot. Mistyfoot didn't spare her a glance as she bounced off, heading towards the exit. "I should go back inside," she meowed to herself. She got back to the Nursery, suddenly realising how weird the conversation with Mosspelt had been. _'So... suspicious. I wonder if they...' _Leopardstar shook her head._ 'No, you're mistaken. They trust you.'_

...

Leopardstar screamed.

Mudfur hissed something in her ear, but to her it sounded like, gibberish. He barked an order at Mistyfoot, whose silver-grey-blue pelt stuck out against the hazy field of her vision. She darted away, eyes wide.

Leopardstar screamed again. This time, quieter, like she had burnt out her energy on the first scream. Sweat beaded on her fur, making her feel like she was swimming. Swimming. Leopardstar remembered the first time she took a swimming lesson. Mudfur's voice dimmed slightly, and the sound of the river lapping at the banks of the shore grew louder.

_"Leopardpaw! Stop that! We have a job to do!" She'd looked at her mentor. _'Job? What job?'_ she thought. Whitefang took a guess at what she was thinking. "We're here to learn to swim," he said simply. _

_"I know how to swim!" she exclaimed loudly! "I don't need any lessons!"_

_"Okay then, go for it. Swim."_

_Leopardpaw glanced at him. "Okay, I'll do it." She padded towards the water, her amber eyes glowing. She waded into the river, the water soaked her chest fur, swirling around her. The pebbles beneath her feet have way, forcing her away from her perch of safety. She panicked, kicking frantically against the tide, not strong enough to save herself. A sharp tug at the back of her neck, and she was pulled ashore. _

_"I thought so," Whitefang meowed, eyes wide with concern despite his statement. _

Leopardstar smiled grimly. She blinked as another red haze of pain veiled her vision. "Mudfur," she croaked, "why is it so painful?"

"It's almost over, you're doing very well," he voice was strong and reassuring. Leopardstar trusted him, more than anyone in the forest. Apart from Tigerstar.

_'Tigerstar...'_ she thought. _'Keep me safe, please.' _The whole over RiverClan winced at Leopardstar's final scream, which was by far the loudest.

"It's done! It's over. Well done, Leopardstar." He was obviously elated, but there was something hidden in his two.

Too tired to move, Leopardstar asked, gasping, "How many?"

"Two... but..."

Leopardstar sighed, tears springing into her eyes as she heard his next words. "The tom-kit... Well, he's weak... He might not survive the night."

"I'll need to name him then." She shuffled so she could see her kits. One was a fluffy golden tabby with black stripes and the other was night black and sleek-furred. "The tom-kit," she meowed, half to herself, pointing at the gold kit, "will be named Dawnkit."

Dawnkit squirmed. _'Tigerstar, I wish you could see us now. I wish...'_

"Wishkit, her name is Wishkit."


End file.
